The Annual Bikeathon
by MountaineerTookieClothespin
Summary: Another one of Taylors wacky town traditions. But this time ice creams involved. With a prize like that who better to compete but the all time ice cream eaters? There is only one little hitch with their grand scheme. Will Luke save the day? Like a daddaug


Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, books, or anything pertaining to them or their products, or merchandise.

A/N: Here's a new story! Hope you guys like it! Please leave lots and lots of reviews! This is going to be a Luke/Rory story, about Luke and Rory's dad/daughter relationship. He's always been like a dad to her. This is when Rory's like 16 or 17.

"Where are we going?" Lorelai whined.

"I told you it's a surprise." Rory insisted.

"I know we're going shopping. Last time you were going to surprise me, we ended up at the mall. Why won't you tell me where we're going? I need to get coffee before we go." Lorelai said with a whimper.

"Stop." Rory ordered with a laugh.

"Okay. Fine. But there better be coffee there." Lorelai pouted.

Rory stopped the car. "You can open your eyes now."

Lorelai clapped her hands and opened her eyes. "Yay! We're at Luke's. But I thought we were going shopping today." 

"I never said that. I just like to make you sweat." Rory joked.

"Yay! Coffee." Lorelai grinned.

As they got out of the car and headed for the diner's door, Lorelai plucked a flyer off of Luke's door. "Hey, Luke, somebody put lots of flyers all over your diner door." Lorelai said as they walked inside.

"Taylor!" Luke growled and threw down the rag he was wiping the counter with.

Lorelai sat down and shrugged out of her coat. "It's cold in here. I wonder if Luke turned the heat off."

Jess stomped downstairs, wearing a coat and a hat with ear covers. "You might want to put your coats back on. Luke turned the heat so far down, it's practically Antarctic temperatures in here."

"Why'd he turn it down?" Rory questioned as she pulled her coat back on.

"Who knows? Something about a war with Taylor over heating prices. All I know is that it's freezing in the apartment. I thought that it would be warm down here for the customers, but I guess I was wrong." Jess mumbled.

"What was that? Did you just say that you were wrong?" Lorelai asked cupping her hand around her ear.

Jess rolled his eyes and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"What does the flyer say, mom?" Rory asked sticking her hands in her coat pockets.

"They are having an annual bike athon." Lorelai snorted.

"How can it be an annual one when they've never had one here?" Rory asked.

"I don't know. I guess it's going to be an annual bikeathon." Lorelai said with a wrinkled nose.

"Then they should put going to be an annual bikeathon." Rory answered.

"Yes they should." Lorelai nodded in affirmation.

Before they could continue this conversation, Luke came storming back in. "There. I fixed that." He muttered.

"He sounds more and more like Jess everyday." Rory observed.

Lorelai nodded. "So, Luke, are you entering the bikeathon?"

"No way." Luke said grumpily.

"Is there a prize?" Rory asked.

"Yep. Three months of free ice cream at Taylor's Old Fashioned Soda Shoppe. We are so entering." Lorelai crowed.

"Yea! I love their chocolate chocolate chocolate ice-cream." Rory grinned.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Let's go home and dig out the bikes."

"Do I even have a bike?" Rory asked.

"Umm. No. You have a little bitty girl's bike. Maybe Luke has one we can borrow." Lorelai suggested with a smile.

"Hey, Luke. Do you have a bike we can borrow, since you're not entering the contest?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. Out back." Luke said jerking his head in the direction of the back of the diner.

"Thanks, Luke. Oh, and, Luke…"

"Yeah?" Luke asked looking up from the order he was taking.

"Turn up the heat." Lorelai grinned as they dashed out the door.

Ten minutes later they were standing in their back yard. "All right, Rory, here's your helmet. I've got mine."

"Okay. I'll strap yours on and you strap mine on." Rory ordered.

"Okay."

They each grabbed the two straps on each other's helmets and strapped them together.

 "Okay. I'm done." Rory announced as she pulled on the strap and dropped her hands.

Lorelai remained where she was.

"Mom, why aren't you letting it go?" Rory asked suspiciously.

"My jacket is stuck in the strap." Lorelai whined.

"Well get it out." Rory demanded sounding slightly panicked.

"I can't." Lorelai wailed.

"What are we going to do? It's freezing out here and I can't turn my head now." Rory shrieked.

"I know. I know. Your hands are free, right?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Reach into my pocket and grab my cell phone."

"Okay. I've got it." Rory said.

"Can you tell which button is the two? That is speed dial for the diner." Lorelai asked.

"Yep." Rory answered.

"Good. Press the two and hold the phone up to my ear." Lorelai ordered.

"Okay. Here." Rory said as she held it up.

"It's ringing! It's ringing!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Thank goodness." Rory said.

"Luke's Diner." A gruff voice barked.

"Luke! I need you to come out to my house right now!" Lorelai said sounding panicked.

"Who is this?" Luke asked.

"Who else would call you and demand that you drop everything and get out here now?" Lorelai shrieked.

"Right. I'll be right there." Luke answered.

Lorelai and Rory shuffled their feet, trying to keep warm until Luke showed up.

"Hey. What is going on here? What happened?" Luke said as he came jogging up.

"We were buckling our helmets and my jacket got caught in her helmets straps." Lorelai whined.

Luke rolled his eyes and came around the side of them. "Okay. Just a minute. I've got it."

Lorelai wiggled her, now free arm and threw her arms around Luke's neck. "Thank you."

Luke blushed and shook her off. "It was nothing. What are you two doing out here in the cold anyway?"

"I was going to teach Rory how to ride a bike for tomorrows race, but I'm scared to try now. We can't even get our helmets on without getting stuck." Lorelai said.

Luke looked over at Rory and saw her eyeing the bike wistfully. "I'll teach her." Luke said a little gruffly.

Rory's face lit up like a kid at Christmas and she too threw her arms around Luke's neck.

Luke awkwardly patted her back and then gently set her aside. "Okay, Lorelai, you go inside and fix some coffee or cocoa. This may take awhile."

Rory looked slightly scared. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Luke shook his head. "Nope, but we're going to try it anyway."

"If your sure." Rory said as she gingerly approached the bike.

"All right. I'll hold onto the bike and you hop on." Luke ordered.

Lorelai watched them from the comfort of the house. She gasped when Rory fell over, but Luke gently picked her up and helped her get back on the bike.

 Over and over Rory would fall off and Luke would help her get back on.

 Finally Rory rode by herself, not realizing that Luke wasn't holding onto the bike anymore. Putting her feet down and turning around to look at Luke for the approval she knew would be on his face, she saw him standing back by the porch, beaming at her and clapping his hands.

"I did it?" She gasped. 

"You did it!" Luke exclaimed.

Lorelai smiled at the sight of Rory's flushed face and Luke's proud one. "Oh." She exclaimed softly.

The two practiced Rory's bike riding skills for another half hour, before coming inside panting with cold and red faced.

"Come on my, two little bike riders. I made me and Rory some coffee and you some hot tea." Lorelai told Luke.

Luke smiled as Rory thanked him for the help and hugging him, went into the kitchen. 

"I can't stay, Lorelai. I have to get back to the diner now. Thanks for the offer anyway." Luke said.

"No problem. Thank you so much for teaching Rory to ride her bike. I never could teach her. She just couldn't get the hang of it when she was little. She really looks up to you. Thanks for being such a great dad to her." Lorelai said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not her dad." Luke muttered looking at the floor.

"Well, she views you as one." Lorelai answered.

"Well, I have to go now." Luke mumbled and hurried out the door.

The next morning, everyone participating in the bikeathon lined up at the traffic light outside of Luke's diner. The streets had been blocked off for the race.

Luke stood at the window watching for Lorelai and Rory. He smiled proudly when he saw them ride up to the starting line.

Just before the race started, Rory looked up and found Luke's face in the window. Grinning, she waved and posed proudly on the bike.

Luke gave her a proud look and raised his hand in a wave. With one more look at Luke, they were off.

Luke felt his chest swell with pride and he slowly turned and walked back to the counter.

A/N: Hope you guys liked this! It was just a one partner. Please leave lots of reviews and let me know what you thought! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


End file.
